1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method for providing polymers with modified properties and in particular to a method for providing improved and durable anti-static properties to nylon; it relates, moreover, to novel treated polymeric materials so produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,557 to Magat and Tanner to use polyoxyethylene of high molecular weight to impart static-resistant properties of nylon filaments. More specifically, it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,898 to Magat and Sharkey to use poly(ethylene-propylene) ether glycols for the same purpose. This same patent discloses that residues of initiating compounds such as diamines may be present within the polymer chain. Other patents relating to the production of anti-static polyamides or polyesters include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,619; 3,637,900; 3,794,631; 3,808,291; 3,755,249; 3,755,497; and 3,848,023.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,619, it is taught that a polyether containing a primary amine group may be made by reacting a primary amino alkanol with an aldehyde or ketone to produce a Schiff base, then oxyalkylating, then hydrolyzing the resulting material to reconstitute the free primary amino group.